


Last Name

by asswrecker



Category: Forever (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asswrecker/pseuds/asswrecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry proposes and it's adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Name

Henry had been planning it for two weeks now. He had rehearsed what he would say and do in front of the mirror in his bedroom. He wanted everything to be perfect. He went downstairs for breakfast. Abe was sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"Morning Henry," he said looking up from his newspaper. 

"Good morning, Abraham," he replied. He put the kettle on and put two slices of bread in the toaster. He noticed Abe was staring at him. "What?" he asked. 

"Are you gonna do it today?" Henry leaned on the table.

"I don’t know…"

"C’mon, Henry! You’ve been putting this off for almost two weeks now. MIght as well do it and get it over with." 

Henry sighed. “I know, I know, I just want it to be perfect, is all.” Abe picked up his paper.

"Trust me, it will be."

After breakfast, Henry rode his bike to the precinct. His hands were sweating and his knees felt like jello. He walked to the morgue where Lucas was waiting with a fresh body.

"hey, Doc. This one came in this morning, Marcus Greene, 47. Looks accidental, but we won’t know until we slice him open. 

Henry put his hands in his coat pockets. Adrenalin was coursing through his body. “Lucas, it’s occurred to me that I don’t like your name.”

Lucas looked up from his clipboard. “My name? What’s wrong with my name?”

Henry walked closer. Particularly your last name. I think you should change it.”

"To what?"

Henry got down on one knee and pulled a blue box from his pocket. He opened it and inside was a beautiful silver ring with an amber stripe going down the middle. “Lucas Morgan has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Lucas set his clipboard down on a nearby table. “Did you just propose to me with a pun, Morgan?”

"Um, yes?" 

Lucas chuckled. “I don’t believe you. Yes, I suppose I’ll marry you.”

Henry got up and slid the ring onto Lucas’ finger and pulled him in for a kiss. They were interrupted by applause and cheering. Detective Hansen and Jo with six other officers had gathered in front of the glass doors. Henry scoffed at them and continued kissing Lucas. 

"Smile!" He heard Jo’s voice and the shutter click of a camera. Abe was right; it was perfect.


End file.
